A Possibly Fatal Attraction
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: Kazumi's a normal girl at Ouran.Her crush Takashi Morinozuka is actually a vampire prince!Right before her 18th birthday,she learns that she's the vampire hunter princess, destined to kill the vampire prince.but how can she kill the man she loves?MorixOC
1. Senior Life

**Well... I thought of this story after reading this excerpt from this other 'insert-self' type of story. I was bored and decided to put in my OC and Takashi Morinozuka to see how it would look, and then the idea dawned upon me. **

**To let you all know, it kinda doesn't do much explaining in this chapter, so if you are confused, bear with me. More will be explained in furthur chapters. I have twisted the characters a little bit, but not very much. All that I've really changed is that Mori talks a little more than normal, but... his protective character still remains. **

**Also, warning to all, the story kinda dives right in, no brief summaries of what's already happened. Plus... this has absolutely NO relation to 'A Love For All Seasons' but... the characters are pretty much the same, except have different positions in the story. And there's introduction to new characters and etc, etc. **

**This is kinda like a twisted Twilight/Vampire Knight/Vampire Academy story, with relations between all three you can spot within in this story, but... neither of those three belong to moi... and I didn't really take any super important ideas from there. I only took the 'common knowledge' known of vampires and vampire hunters. (eg, vampires are hunted. Not all are necessarily evil, etc etc. and of course, the popular 'forbidden love' aspect.)**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

**PLEASE R&R!**

* * *

Chapter One: Senior Life

"Hmm… which book should I choose this time?" 17-year-old Kazumi Shirozaki murmured as she picked up a red-leather book from the top of the dusty bookshelf in the local library, gazing at the silky cover with beautiful chocolate eyes.

Without warning, the bookshelf wobbled and tilted towards her. Before she could even think to move from underneath it, there was the sound of wood hitting flesh, and she looked up to see a young man in an Ouran High School uniform holding it up easily with one arm almost fully extended. The broadness of his shoulders cast a shadow over her small figure.

"Excuse me," he said in a soft, silky voice, turning to push the bookshelf back into its former proper position before looking back at her. "Are you alright?"

"Um… yes, t-thank you…" she stammered, suddenly recognizing his luminous grey eyes. "Um… pardon me, but you're Takashi Morinozuka from my class, aren't you? Back at Ouran Academy's High School?"

He nodded, bowing to her. "Yes, and you are Miss Kazumi Shirozaki, correct?" he inquired. "Please, call me Mori."

"Yes," she answered. "You're part of the Host Club created by Tamaki Suoh, correct?"

He dipped his head. "Yes, I've seen you there before several times, meeting with Kyoya Ootori," he said, his voice strained as he spoke the second-year's name.

"Ah yes," Kazumi agreed, "even though his family owns a medical company and he's usually really stern and stuff, he's amazed me with stories about vampires and vampire hunters."

Takashi smiled. But in the truth behind that smile, Takashi was a vampire, as was the others of the infamous Ouran High School Host Club, except for their newest member, the she-host Haruhi Fujioka; and Kyoya Ootori, who was a vampire hunter, but at a truce and friendship with the others. Haruhi happened to be one of Kazumi's best friends as they lived right next to each other. For the past six years throughout Ouran Academy, Mori had been secretly watching Kazumi from afar, captivated at her kindness and soft beauty.

"So, um... did you come to the library to study, or just find a quiet place to read?" she asked a bit awkwardly, trying to avoid getting lost in his grey eyes.

Mori took a moment to think about it before cleverly answering, "To study." A playful glint shone in his eyes before he slightly bowed to her. "I will leave you to your reading, Miss Shirozaki. Please be careful around this library, these bookshelves are old and falling apart."

Looking down at her book, she replied, "Um, thank you." When she looked back up, he was gone, and she looked around in surprise, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm… what a strange, yet incredibly handsome boy," she murmured quietly to herself, though in secret Takashi heard as he lurked silently in the shadows, watching and "studying" her.

- - - - - -

Later that night, as Takashi sat on the roof of the Morinozuka mansion, he stared into the night sky, the dark blanket of night littered with tiny lights of stars.

"Takashi!" a tiny blonde vampire hopped onto the roof, a little pink stuffed bunny cuddled in one arm as his cool honey eyes analyzed his cousin. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, also known as 'Honey', slanted his eyes in curiosity. "Why are you still so interested in Kazumi Shirozaki from our class? It's already been one semester of our third-year! She's just a human; food! But yet you treat her like she's your pet."

The raven-haired third-year shook his head. "No, Kazumi isn't a pet, not to me. I think I'm in love with her, Mitsukuni. She's… different."

He giggled, "You're funny, Takashi. Sorry if I find that a little hard to believe. You know, I heard that Tama-chan is planning on making Haru-chan a vampire sometime this year after he tells her sometime this week what he is. Don't you see how pointless it is unless you turn Kazu-chan?"

"No!" he snapped in defiance. "I _will_ tell her what I really am… in time." But in truth he didn't want to tell her, he wanted to keep his little fantasy going, because he didn't want to drag her into the terrible world of bloodshed. "Perhaps she will understand?" he suggested, "After all, Kyoya tells her of the stories of vampires and vampire hunters."

"You know that there are two possibilities: she accepts you for who and what you are, and you have a some strange, twisted relationship, _or_ she will escape your grasp and run away forever," Honey explained. "I'm afraid that the more likely one would be the latter of the two. Even _if_ she decided to choose to accept you, unless you turned her into one of us, you'd lose her forever. Either that or the _other_ factor; that in which one day you may lose your senses and kill her through your own bloodlust."

The taller vampire shook his head. "I won't allow that to happen," he promised, mostly to himself.

Mitsukuni looked at his younger though much taller cousin, honey-brown eyes shimmering with admiration. "I do have to admit though, I really admire the strength you display in her presence, in school _and_ outside of school. Her blood smells quite sweet, kinda like cake. I'm not sure I myself would be able to keep my fangs from sinking into her delicate sweetness."

"Back off, Mitsukuni," Mori warned, his anger rising as his voice deepened with velvet threat, "I won't allow her to be harmed."

Honey smiled easily, unfazed by the powerful vampire's anger. "Don't worry, my self-control is still very good," he replied breezily, rather high-pitched kid-like voice ringing like wind chimes. "After all, our job is to protect the townspeople from rogue and insane bloodthirsty vampires, and as the Vampire Prince, you will have to fulfill your destiny and kill the Vampire Hunter Princess when she appears in time."

Though it was true that they both acted like Honey was the more superior and important of the two at school, the truth was that Takashi was the Vampire Prince, the one male vampire chosen in several generations that had a vast type of abilities and strengths. The Vampire Prince was the male counterpart to the chosen Vampire Hunter Princess, who had many powers and abilities that were dangerous to vampires all over the world. Both the princess and the prince were required and expected to hunt down and kill each other, with the victor inheriting the other's powers and being able to use their powers over vampire and vampire hunters alike. Unless the prince and princess' powers had not been awakened yet, it would prove a little harder to kill them, as they could only be killed by a single way for each of them. For the prince, he would have to be killed directly through the heart with either a silver bullet or blade as well as be burned. For the princess, she would have to be stabbed through the heart and sucked of her blood; the very essence of her life and power, before dying from the blood loss.

"Takashi, what I'm really just trying to say is that you've got to tell her sometime soon, either before or preferably _after_ you reveal your feelings for her," he continued, "You know there will be others out there that would want to target delicious young maidens like her. And if our enemies knew that Kazu-chan, a _mortal, _is one of your weaknesses, they'll use her to get to you and place the rest of us in danger all the same."

"Like I said, I won't allow her to be harmed," the dark-haired vampire replied, his nostrils flaring at the sudden smell of blood. "Oh no…" Leaping up to his feet, Mitsukuni also sniffed the air, tasting the sensation of blood on his tongue.

"Hmmm… another one?" he sighed quietly.

"Duty calls," his cousin commented.

Without warning, Mori leaped off the roof and swiftly landed on the ground, running towards the source of the smell, Honey running after him and keeping pace easily.

- - - - - -

Kazumi was walking through the streets, a shopping bag in her hand, as she went late-afternoon shopping for groceries to cook for dinner. It was already dark out, and to make the journey shorter, decided to take a shortcut.

"Well… the day after tomorrow's going to be my birthday," she sighed, "I can't believe I'm turning 18 already."

She continued to walk down the lit pathway.

"Hmmm… this _should_ be right," she murmured to herself, turning the corner and taking a few steps into a dead-end alley. "Oops, nope, wrong way."

Turning around to walk back out, there was suddenly a tall blonde, pale figure dressed in a large black trench coat, his eyes a dark amber to a gleaming red.

"Um… excuse me," Kazumi said, trying to sneak by the man, but instantly he grabbed her and forced her back with a powerful push, causing her to fly to the floor, grocery bags flying from her hand.

Almost instantly as he began walking towards her, she stood up, her posture that of a martial artist. But it would prove no use against this mythical foe. Without warning, he dodged her initial punch and kick before appearing behind her, grabbing her and pinning her arms by her sides, whirling her around to face him.

_Dammit, no!_ Kazumi thought in urgency.

Before she had the chance to scream for help, the man exposed long fangs as he hissed at her before sinking his teeth into the side of her neck deeply, the pain cutting off Kazumi's breath. As the vampire drank from her, she could feel her lifeblood leave her as a steady trickle of blood streamed down the side of her neck, soaking into her white blouse.

_W-What? A v-v-vampire? But they don't exist… do they?_ She thought as her strength quickly left her as the pain dulled, her knees buckling before the vampire lowered her down onto her back, fangs not leaving her neck. Now her mind told her that she wanted nothing more than to sleep, but she knew that she was sinking into oblivion if she did.

All of a sudden, the fangs were pulled out, what blood left in her was trickling down her neck into a small pool around her head as she could make out hearing two new angry hisses.

_W-What?_ She thought dully as her faint vision swam before seeing a tall blonde figure crumple before bursting into what seemed like dust.

What she couldn't tell was that her rescuers were Takashi Morinozuka and his cousin Mitsukuni Haninozuka. They had smelled blood and went to rescue the poor person under attack. But what really shocked Mori was that the victim was his unrequited love: Kazumi Shirozaki. Immediately they had easily vanquished the rogue vampire, killing him with sharp vampire claws through the heart, as well as the fury and power of the pureblood prince.

"Kazumi!" Takashi exclaimed, kneeling down next to the bleeding, dying young woman. Her eyes were barely open, more or less fluttering uncontrollably before they closed. There was so much blood, and Mori found it difficult to resist the need to drink from her; his one love.

Honey kneeled down on her other side. "Takashi, she's lost a lot of blood. We need to stop the bleeding," he said quietly.

"I know," Mori sighed, brushing away her hair and pushed his self-control to the limit as he leaned down to gently let his tongue run over the bite marks, allowing his saliva to heal the wounds quickly. Instantly snatching himself back from her, he cautiously swallowed the sweet blood, pushing down the urge to take more and ultimately kill her.

"I've got to say, Takashi," Honey commented, "I'm quite impressed that you can resist wanting to drink more from her."

"Quiet, Mitsukuni," Mori hissed, distress in his silky smooth voice, fluently sweeping her up into his arms. "Take her bags, it's best we take her back to her apartment. It's too dangerous if we take her back to the estates. Even _with_ my status as the Vampire Prince I cannot guarantee that they will not harm her."

Easily, Honey picked up the slightly heavy bags and looked at his cousin. "What will you do then, Takashi, once we arrive at the apartment?" he asked curiously. "Shouldn't it be best if you wipe her mind of this incident? Or else this is also the perfect opportunity to tell her the truth."

"I'll take care of her for the rest of tonight, of course," Mori answered. "As for wiping her mind… I'll see how much she knows, and how she handles the new knowledge. If she does not know a lot, I will lie to her. Otherwise I will have to… mind wipe her of tonight's events…"

_But still, _Mitsukuni thought, dipping a perfect finger into the pool of Kazumi's blood on the ground and putting it in his mouth, tasting it, _I think there's more to Kazu-chan than meets the eye. Her blood alone is surprisingly sweeter than cake._ Turning to watch his cousin carry the unconscious young woman in the direction of her apartment. _But for some reason, her blood feels like a kind of sweet poison flowing down my throat that I just want to continue sucking. Could she possibly be a vampire hunter?_

_

* * *

_**So... here's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think of it! As well as what you like and don't like and want me to fix. **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. A Burning Attraction

**Hey! It's been a while... not really. lol. I just had my Social Studies final yesterday, and so my break is to update a chapter! yay!**

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but enjoy!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Burning Attraction

Using his powers as the Vampire Prince, Takashi's eyes flashed a brief red before Kazumi's apartment door clicked open. Turning on the lights, he laid her down on the futon set out in the living room, and pulled the white blanket over her body, running his hands down her arms to try and get what blood she had left flowing through her body.

"Mitsukuni, what time is it?" he asked as his younger-looking cousin placing the groceries on the counter table.

"6:58 PM," he answered, "if you want 24 hour time, it's 18:58."

"Hmm… you should go home, Mitsukuni," Takashi advised, "I'll stay here with her for the rest of tonight, take care of her, whatnot."

Honey nodded. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow at school," he said. "Good luck, Takashi. Good night." Within moments his presence disappeared as he left, leaving the two of them alone.

_Now…_ Takashi thought, _I should probably be making something for her to eat. Probably a soup or porridge. _

"Mmm…" Kazumi mumbled as she fluttered open her eyes, abruptly sitting up before feeling a powerful dizziness crash into her senses, causing her to flop back towards the pillow but was caught by strong arms.

"Hey, take it easy," Mori chided, his tone worried but smooth, "you're going to be fine."

Lolling her head to the side, she half-blinked up into the handsome face of Takashi Morinozuka.

"M-Mori?" she whispered in wonder. "W-Where am I?"

"Shhh… you're at home," he replied softly. "I found you outside in the alleyway before bringing you back out here. I got in using the key I found inside your bag. Are you okay?"

Weakly, she shook her head. "I don't… remember…" she whispered. "Fangs… sharp… vampire? Ugh… I-I can't exactly wrap my mind around that concept right now… but then again… I can't really wrap my mind around _anything_ right now."

"You'll be fine, Kazumi," he said quietly, her name tasting sweet as it rolled off his tongue. "Just rest…"

"Vampires exist… don't they…" she murmured, her chocolate eyes suddenly widening. "And _you_, you saved me… with Honey… you both… vampires?"

_Uh oh… not good,_ he thought, placing a hand on her forehead and closing his eyes, beginning the memory-wipe process.

"A-Ah!" she rasped suddenly, her back arching as her eyes flashed azure blue before her eyes fluttered shut and her body dropped limply against the bed, her life's breath leaving her.

Immediately Mori snatched back his hand, listening to the empty, hollow sound of no heartbeat. Pressing down on her chest, he pressed his lips against hers, forcing a powerful breath into her body before life returned to her.

"Kazumi! Kazumi!" he shouted, his handsome voice twisted in pain and agony before her eyes opened once more, a beautiful azure hue in her eyes.

"You _are_ a vampire!" she cried out, and she snapped up into a standing position, huge white wings suddenly spreading from her back as a powerful blue aura burned around her.

"Kazumi!" Mori exclaimed, reaching out for her, but instantly snatching back his hand as her aura burned him.

The aura suddenly vanished as the wings faded and she slumped forward unconsciously, Takashi catching her easily.

"Kazumi, Kazumi," he groaned, lowering her body against him, but she was knocked out, the weakness and blood loss catching up to her mentality. "That doesn't make sense, her memory was supposed to be wiped of the incident. Perhaps she-? No… it couldn't be."

Suddenly, the tiny front window was opened and a smoke bomb was thrown in, Mori shielding his face while at the same time holding Kazumi against him.

_What the heck?_ He thought, right as two men dressed in white appeared in the room, sacred swords in their hands.

"Vampire hunters…" he hissed quietly.

"Release the princess," one of them ordered.

_P-Princess? _NO!Takashi thought in horror. _I-It can't _be_. Kazumi is the Vampire Hunter Princess?! No, no, no… things can't turn out like this… no, I love her…_

Very gently, he lowered Kazumi's body on the ground, right as the front door opened, and Kyoya stepped in.

"Ah… Mori-senpai," Kyoya greeted easily, a vampire hunter gun in his belt. "If you please, step away from our princess."

Takashi's eyes became accusing as he stared at the second-year in betrayal. "You… _knew_?" he whispered. "You _knew_ all along that Kazumi was the Vampire Hunter Princess?!"

Kyoya looked at him, his eyes unflinching. "Yes," he answered. "I've known all along. I would have mentioned so earlier, however, like all other vampire hunters, I have been sworn under oath not to reveal the identity of the princess until at least two nights before her 18th birthday, where the world will be revealed to her, and she will assume her rightful duty. I am indeed sorry, Mori-senpai. I myself did not know the identity of the princess until just a week ago."

"Why didn't you _say_ something?" Mori choked in fury, the aura of his power rippling through the room. "Why didn't you stop me before I got too attached?!"

Kyoya stared into angry grey eyes with cool, calm ones. "Because it wouldn't have made a difference," he said gently, "would it, Mori-senpai? You had already fallen in love with her far longer than what has occurred in this year alone. And you would still love her, even though you know that loving her would be damning you to being killed by the woman you love."

Takashi withdrew his anger, looking away from the younger man's gaze. "So the hunters win, do they? The Vampire Prince is dead and the vampire hunters prevail over all, slaying vampires all over the world? Is that going to be the fate of my kind?" The answer he expected was in fact, not the answer he received.

"No," the second-year vampire hunter student answered. "In truth, Kazumi-senpai is attracted to you too. She has confided in me before during the Host Club for help on how to confront her feelings; whether to trust her instincts to run or follow her heart. The tides have changed, Mori-senpai. I'm afraid the result of this entire war is unpredictable."

He looked down at the fragile, pale young woman. "I could never bring harm to her," he declared quietly.

Kyoya looked pitiful at the elder vampire. "Her ascendancy and coronation shall be tomorrow before midnight," he informed the prince quietly. "She will finally assume her rightful place as the queen of our kind. Now… if you please, for my dear hunters' sakes, please step away from the Lady Kazumi."

Takashi took a deep breath before giving Kyoya a slight, polite bow before allowing himself to transform into a vampire bat, taking off towards the door. "I take my leave. Take care of her, Kyoya."

The vice-president of the host club dipped his head. "I promise I'll take very good care of her," he swore. "I give you my word."

* * *

**Again... sorry this is such a short chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Reasons and Truths

**Here's the next chapter!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Three: Reasons and Truths

"Mmm…"Kazumi moaned as she awoke, light filling the room. "W-What time is it?"

"Good morning," Kyoya greeted, "it is nearly 7, milady."

She snapped up from bed. "Kyoya, what are you doing here?!" she demanded, suddenly remember last night's events, "Wait, where's Mori? Damn it, you're going to think I'm crazy, but Takashi Morinozuka is a vampire!"

The second-year smirked. "Not at all, milady. You are absolutely correct. Mori-senpai is indeed a vampire," he agreed.

"W-What?" Kazumi breathed in shock. "H-How? Wait… why are you calling me 'milady'?"

He went over and sat down in front of her. "Remember when I told you stories about the feud between the vampires and vampire hunters? It's all real. Takashi Morinozuka-senpai is the Vampire Prince, and _you_, Kazumi Shirozaki-senpai, are the Vampire Hunter Princess. Your ascendancy will be tonight."

"_Y-You…_" she breathed. "Just _who_ are you, Kyoya?"

He bowed his head to her. "I am a vampire hunter, though within the host club of vampires, we are all allies with one another," he explained. "They are all vampires, except for Haruhi. And as I have said, I myself, am a vampire hunter, therefore, I will be at your service until I die, or until I can no longer fulfill my duties."

Kazumi blinked in shock. "_W-What?!_ Are you telling me that the host club is made up o-of _vampires_?!"

"Except for me, yes," he responded calmly. "There's always been a reason why I told you stories about vampires and vampire hunters. It's always been to prepare you for this day in which you would lay claim to your rightful title of the Vampire Hunter Princess. Now take it easy, you need to eat something to regain your strength. You lost a lot of blood last night."

"That vampire… in the alley," she breathed.

"That was a rogue vampire, one of those that don't agree to the ways of the vampire laws set by the Vampire Council, who make all the rules and the Vampire Prince is the only royalty above them that can make and break rules," Kyoya explained calmly, "The same goes for us vampire hunters. We also have a Vampire Hunter Council, and only _you_, as the Vampire Hunter Princess, can overrule their decisions."

She bit her lip. "This is going to be hard for me to accept, but I guess I won't be able to run away from my fate, can I now…" she murmured. "So… it was Mori and Honey who saved me?"

He nodded. "Mori-senpai healed the wound with his saliva. His vampire saliva, like only a few others, is able to heal wounds. The only problem for him is that he must resist the urge to continue drinking the victim's blood," he explained. "But… Mori-senpai has surprisingly amazing self-control. The blood of the Vampire Hunter Princess is to be the most sweetest to him, but I suppose his affection is more powerful and much stronger than his desire to drink your blood."

Kazumi blinked. "W-What?" she breathed. "A-Affection? What are you talking about Kyoya?"

"Ah… never mind," Kyoya replied. "You will find out in time."

She let the subject drop and sighed depressingly. "_Why_ am I the princess, Kyoya? What makes me so special?"

"I'm sure you don't know this, but your parents were famous vampire hunters," he explained. "Therefore to the council it is not that surprising that you are the chosen princess."

Her chocolate eyes glimmered with sadness. "I-I never knew that…" she murmured quietly in a sad voice. "Then… I guess it's just in my blood, isn't it…"

He nodded. "I will assist you all I can, Kazumi-senpai," he said, "in adapting into this much-different world. It will take some getting used to, especially vampire hunters all over the world will bow to you. I _must_ warn you that there _are_ also rogue vampire hunters too, not just rogue vampires. Both these kinds of rogues will try to kill you, as well as Mori-senpai. You will have guards with you at all times, even in school when you are not aware of them. If you just give a holler, someone will come to help."

"So… what's this coronation thing about?" she inquired curiously. "It's nothing painful, right?"

Kyoya couldn't help but chuckle. "No," he answered. "You will be brought to our special sanctuary, where you will announced the princess of vampire hunters everywhere."

Kazumi blinked, shaking her head. "This is insane… I can't believe I'm actually going to believe you and all this. But after what happened last night… I guess there's not really another logical explanation for it other than everything you've already told me."

"Senpai… do you still have feelings for Mori-senpai, even though you know that he's a vampire?" the second-year vampire hunter inquired curiously.

She could only smile sadly. "Yes," she murmured. "I still really like him. I can't help it. For the time being, my feelings won't waver."

Kyoya stifled a sigh and looked away. _I can't tell her, not yet,_ he thought. _If I tell her that she's destined to take Mori-senpai's life, as he's destined to take hers, it will break her heart. This is already too much for her to handle, but already she's taking it remarkably well._

Quietly, Kyoya went to the stove and ladled some warm soup into a bowl, carrying it over to her and setting it on the table, along with three neat slices of French bread with a small bowl of a little light butter. A glass of milk was placed on the table as well.

"Here, eat up," he told her. "You need to regain your strength."

She nodded. "Thanks Kyoya," she responded, spooning up some French Onion soup into her mouth. "Mmm… it's delicious. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes," he replied honestly. "I'm glad you like it."

"No offense or anything, Kyoya, but it's hard to imagine _you_, _cooking_," Kazumi admitted. _It's just so… uh… what's the phrase… commoner-like,_ she added mentally. _It's just something _way_ out of his style._

He chuckled. "I admit… it's not something you'd find me doing," he agreed. "Now… once you are finished and have got yourself ready for school, we may leave."

"Ah… you don't have to wait for me, Kyoya," she insisted. "Please… go on ahead. I'll see you at school."

The dark-haired vice-president of the host club shook his head. "I cannot leave you alone," he said. "Though it may be true that you are never really alone because there will always be someone watching over you, I am to accompany you till at least until the coronation. From there, you will be able to defend yourself with your new abilities, and there will be bodyguards assigned to protect you."

"Wow… bodyguards," she said in surprise, "never had any of those before."

"Two of them will transfer into your class and watch over you, assisting and protecting you where they can," Kyoya continued. "They will follow your every order, unless it is one that will place you in grave danger."

She nodded slowly before continuing on her soup.

"One of them will be here today to meet you, though you will meet them all tonight prior to the coronation," he continued. "You may not recognize him, but he is a figure of your past. Once you meet him, you'll understand. Oh, and there is something else you should know; you know your friends Akane Kururugi and Fumiko Yagami? They're both vampire hunters as well, so in truth they've been secretly watching over you for a long, long time now."

She nearly choked on her soup as her eyes widened. "_W-What?!_" she spluttered. "Akane and Fumiko are vampire hunters too?!"

Kyoya nodded, and after a while later, Kazumi had finished her delicious breakfast, and they were heading to school.

- - - - -

"So… since you know so much about vampires, can you clarify things for me?" Kazumi inquired as both she and Kyoya walked to Ouran. "Just say whether it's a myth or fact."

He nodded. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Burned in the sunlight?" she began.

"Myth," he answered.

"Lack of reflection in the mirror?"

"Myth."

"Don't sleep? If they do, do they sleep in coffins?"

"Myth, and most of the time, myth."

"The ability to transform into a bat?"

"That's actually a fact. Vampires have the ability to talk normally even when in the form of a bat. So it's pretty interesting in fact," he answered.

She took a moment to ponder her next question. "Forever the age they are when they turn into a vampire?"

"Myth," Kyoya answered, deciding to explain this one, "vampires grow at the rate of any human, they just don't grow old, they maintain their steady frame from about after they mature to full adulthood, therefore, around the age of 30, give or take a few years. Anything else?"

Kazumi looked at him. "Just one," she told him, "are all vampires evil?"

The second-year student stopped, and she stopped moments after, looking back into his steady gaze.

"No," he answered. "There are some vampires who don't take more blood than they need, and then they request for a mind wipe so the victim has no memory of the vampire. Other vampires try to be 'vegetarians', as they only drink animal blood, but it is still different. Then there are those, like the one you encountered yesterday, that are always lustful for blood, and they kill their victims before drinking them dry, or vice versa. Unfortunately, then there are those who kill for the joy of it, therefore it is our job as vampire hunters to protect the normal humans of the world from these vicious vampires. Then there are those very few royals, like Mori-senpai, who also protect the humans of the world from these ones as well."

She smiled. "Ah… so I guess he's a good vampire then?" she beamed cheerfully.

"Yes," Kyoya responded. _Except for that little detail I will have to tell you later…_ he added wordlessly, _I'm just not exactly sure how I plan on telling you though…_

- - - -

"Kazumi…" Takashi murmured depressingly as he sat at his desk, staring outside the window, looking bored. _I can't believe she's the princess of the vampire hunters,_ he thought. _I don't want to kill her, even though that's my duty. I can't… But I've got to tell her, I need to tell her how I feel…._

"Takashi," Mitsukuni said, gazing worriedly at his cousin. "Kazumi's here. What are you going to do now?"

The third-year looked back at his tiny cousin, before looking up towards the doorway to see Kazumi walking in with her friends Akane and Fumiko. As they talked, Takashi observed them from afar, before sighing and rising from his seat, walking over to them. All three instantly glanced at him as they saw him approach.

"Good morning, Kazumi, Akane, Fumiko," he greeted smoothly in a carefully controlled tone.

"Good morning, Mori," they greeted in return simultaneously.

Kazumi's gaze met his, and their eyes were locked, no feelings being revealed to each other.

"Kazumi, may I speak with you alone for a moment?" he inquired calmly.

She dipped her head, exchanging a brief glance with Akane and Fumiko before walking with Mori to the outside of the classroom, where it appeared to be empty. Recklessly, he pinned her to the wall, his face just hovering above hers.

"Kazumi," he whispered, the single word strained upon his lips. "I know that you know what I am. But know that I will not harm you, now, nor ever. All I ask is that you trust me, and come to the rose fountain after classes alone. You know, the one just past the rose pergola and gazebo. I wish to speak to you in private."

She stared deeply into his eyes, finding the truth in those luminous grey orbs. "Very well," she decided in reply. "I will go." _Let's just hope I don't regret this decision,_ she thought, _I may not live to regret it._

_

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Confession and Reacquaintances

**Well... things are getting a little more interesting. Who will rouse up a little more tension this time?**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Four: Confession and Re-acquaintances

Kazumi quietly walked to the rose garden, towards it's centre was a wide pond, a waterfall-like fountain gushing from the centre of the pool. Takashi stood waiting for her, leaning against one of the huge white stone pillars that made up the pergola in front of the gazebo entrance, his arms crossed, his head lowered as if staring at the ground but his eyes were closed. As she stepped closer, he raised his head and glanced at her.

"Hello Mori," she greeted, "um… you wanted to speak to me?"

He stepped closer to her so that he stood only a few feet away from her. He reached up and stroke her cheek. "So smooth… so soft…" he murmured, gazing into her beautiful chocolate eyes as his other hand ran down her arm. She looked so elegant in the yellow school uniform, the dress hugging against her curves.

Kazumi couldn't help but blush, mumbling quietly, "U-Um… M-Mori?"

Leaning closer, he whispered softly, "Kazumi… Shirozaki… I love you…"

Her eyes widened as she gasped in surprise, and he took that opportunity and moment to press his mouth against hers, catching her lips by surprise as he wrapped an arm around her waist while pressing his other hand on the back of her head, keeping her lips tightly on his.

_I-I can't believe this is happening,_ Kazumi thought as she kissed back softly, her arms sliding around his neck.

Without warning, the sudden loss of self-control washed a red haze over Mori's normally grey eyes, and his mouth pulled away to very softly kiss down her jaw line to her neck. His tongue ran over the side of her neck, causing her to moan in pleasure, before he sank his lengthened fangs into her neck, his grip on her body tightening.

_W-What?_ Kazumi wondered as she felt a sharp pain in her neck before recognizing cold, cold, teeth in her neck. _I-I can't move… W-Why would Mori kill me? I-I thought he just said he loved me…_

_O-Oh yes…_ Takashi thought pleasurably and subconsciously as the sweetness of her blood flowed down his throat, _s-so… delicious… _

_M-Mori! Stop it! What are you doing?! _She shouted in her mind as her hands fluttered weakly against his shoulders as she fruitlessly pushed against his shoulders, trying to get him away. _Mori! Stop it! You're killing me!_

He heard every word of her defiance, and he suddenly realized what he was doing. _Wait… _no! _No! No!_ He thought in horror.

His reddened eyes widened once more before turning back into their luminous grey, fangs pulling from his beloved's neck as she collapsed down against him.

"No, no, no!" he exclaimed in horror, eyes wide in terror at what he had done. Hurriedly, he licked the wound, the wounds slowly sealing shut, but her face was a little pale, her eyes closed. "Kazumi, I'm so, so sorry."

Weakly, chocolate eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze, and she couldn't help but smile at his horrified expression.

"I'm not dead," she breathed, sitting up with a hand on her forehead. "I managed to think some sense into you before you tried to suck the life outta me. Don't forget, I'm not princess yet, so I don't have the strength to stop you from killing me yet."

He pulled back and blinked at her, tears threatening to flow from his eyes. "Kazumi, I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to… I wouldn't ever want to… I-I just- I'm sorry."

Kazumi shook her head. "Help me up," she told him, and he assisted her in standing, an arm wrapped carefully around her waist. She sighed, "So… you're the Vampire Prince?"

"Yes," he answered.

"And you know I'm the Vampire Hunter Princess?" she inquired.

He nodded gravely, his hands on her shoulders, staring deep into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine, Mori…" she said quietly, "Look… there's something I want to tell you… I think… I might possibly be in l-"

"Kazumi?" Another male voice inquired, and both of them turned to see a handsome young man about 18 dressed in a long black trench coat, his chestnut hair messy and dazzling green eyes shining brightly as he approached them. He looked about the same height as Mori, give or take a few inches.

Kazumi stepped away from Mori as she stepped towards the man, entranced by the familiar face; the high cheekbones, the perfect, soft lips, the kind eyes, just everything, she remembered.

"L-Luciano?" she breathed in shock, walking over to him and looking up at him. "B-But it can't be… y-you're _dead_… when you saved my life… _h-how?_"

He embraced her, pulling her tightly against his chest as she indulged herself into his light cinnamon scent. Tears of joy and shock rolled down her cheeks as she wept against him.

"I've missed you, Kazumi," he whispered to her, sniffing the familiar light lavender scent of her shampoo. "I've missed you so much."

Soon he let go, and he leaned down to kiss her, his arms wrapping around her waist before she pulled away, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Luciano, what happened? How are you alive?" she choked, tears still falling.

He reached up with slender fingers to brush away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Kazumi," he apologized quietly, "after the accident, I was forced to go underground, so I had to appear dead to you. Kazumi, I'm a vampire hunter. I protected you that time because I loved you, and I still do. After the accident and I faked my death, I was brought before the vampire hunter council, and it was to be decided that when the time comes for you to ascend to your rightful title as princess, I would protect you."

She looked down, her heart twisted in pain. "I thought I lost you. It was all my fault. I should have moved when the car was coming, but you pushed me out of the way and saved me. There was so much blood, I-I thought-"

He tenderly pulled her back against him. "Shhh… it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I hurt you like that."

"Luciano… you're alive… you're here… Luciano…." She sobbed, her entire body trembling. "I-I'm so sorry! It was all my fault you got hurt!"

"Shhh…" he shushed, rubbing her back as he tried to calm her. "It's okay, it's not your fault. I love you, Kazumi. I love you. I promise I'll protect you."

Weeping quietly against him, she whispered back, "I love you too, Luciano. I just, I-I just…"

Both of them turned to Mori, a stone hard expression plastered on his face. He was intensely jealous that it looked like someone else had already lay claim to her heart.

"And who may this be?" Luciano inquired, his polished forest green eyes cool as he gazed at the prince of the night. "The Vampire Prince, hmm?"

"This is Takashi Morinozuka," Kazumi introduced. "He's a…" she hesitated for a moment, trying to choose the right words. "He's a friend of mine," she finished, a little painfully, knowing that the 'friend' bit sounded like a rejection from his confession of love.

Mori's eyes seemed to darken for a moment before dipping his head. "It's nice to meet you," he greeted, his voice carefully neutral.

Luciano smiled warmly, but it was difficult to tell whether the warmth was sincere or not. "Well, hello there, my name is Luciano Tsuyuri, I'm Kazumi's… well, ex-boyfriend, I suppose, considering she thought I was dead. But… if she still wants me…" he turned to kneel in front of Kazumi, taking one of her hands in both of his as he kissed the back of her hand. "I would be more than glad to take her back."

A blush overcame her cheeks as she looked into his eyes. "U-Um… I-I'll have to think about it," she stammered. "I-It's been 3 years since the accident… there hasn't been one day that's gone by where I haven't been thinking about you."

"Very well, I understand there's been a lot that you must be struggling through," Luciano agreed, standing up once more to kiss her on the cheek. "And I still remember the time two years before the accident when we both confessed our love for each other in middle school."

Kazumi closed her eyes, as if recalling that far-off distant moment. "We were both very mature about it. We knew that it wasn't just some crush that wasn't going to last long," she recalled before opening her eyes and glancing at her watch. "Oh… I should be getting home. Got a few chores to do… and homework… and cooking… Well… you guys get the point," she announced, looking in Mori's direction, meeting his grey eyes.

He dipped his head. "Please… consider my feelings," he told her calmly.

She nodded. "Goodbye, Mori, until tomorrow," she bid before walking off.

"See you around, Vampire Prince," Luciano added, waving his hand in farewell before following after Kazumi, leaving the quiet third-year vampire student alone by the gazebo.

"Farewell…" Mori trailed off, sadness creeping up on his heart. What was he going to do now?

- - - -

"So… the Vampire Prince confessed his love for you," Luciano inquired, "Am I right? There could be no other meaning to his last words back there. 'Consider my feelings'?"

Kazumi sighed. "I'm not exactly sure what to do. Sure, I _like_ the guy, but I don't really know him that well, even though he attended classes with us. I'll admit I'm attracted to him, but it's just that… I don't know him like I know you," she contemplated. "I remember thinking back a few nights ago before I fell asleep I realized I still hadn't gotten over _you_. But even then, I was wondering whether I was looking up to you as a boyfriend or a brother. Even _now_, when I know you're alive, I still don't know. My emotions are getting all messed up right now."

"But do you love _him_; Takashi Morinozuka?" he asked curiously.

She stopped, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before looking back at her ex-boyfriend with conflicted chocolate eyes. "I just don't _know_," she admitted, "I know you're probably not going to like this, but I think I'm falling in love with him."

His green eyes gazed at her in hard worry. "Kazumi…" he said quietly, walking over to her, "are you aware that you are the Vampire Hunter Princess?"

"Yes," she breathed in reply as he stood less than a meter away from her.

His gaze hardened. "Let me take this in a different direction then," he continued, "are you aware that as you are the Vampire Hunter Princess, and he is the Vampire Prince, in the end, one of you will have to kill the other?"

"W-What?!" she gasped quietly, her chocolate eyes widening in horror.

"Shhh…" he hushed. "When we get back to your apartment, I'll explain everything to you. It's not safe for you out here, especially when your powers haven't been awakened yet. It's too dangerous out, even _during_ the day. I _am_ here to protect you, but I don't want to place you in that sort of danger." He looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Even if you don't reciprocate my feelings, I will still always love you."

For the rest of the way, both were silent and spoke not one word to each other. Kazumi had no idea what she was to do now? How was she going to be able to kill the man she thought she was falling in love with?

* * *

**Wow... the third update of stories today. lol. MORE DRAMA OMG! LOLZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Explanations

**Wow... it's been a LONG time since I've updated this story. Well... please enjoy!**

**This chapter is a little more of an explanations chapter, but I hope you guys still like it!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Five: Explanations

After Kazumi and Luciano had returned to her apartment unit, he quietly helped her prepare some tea before they both sat down at the square table.

"Kazumi… I understand this must be hard for you," Luciano began hesitantly, reaching out to squeeze her hand supporting. "But you must understand; you cannot allow yourself to grow attached to Mori. If you do, it'll just be that much harder when you have to kill him."

Very calmly, Kazumi breathed out heavily, trying to allow her body to ease from the tension that seemed to be radiating from her. "Now… explain yourself," she ordered him.

"Longer than anyone can remember, the Vampire Prince and the Vampire Hunter Princess have been under terms to kill each other. One prince and princess is chosen within several generations, and now you and Mori have been chosen as the next pair. Every time is prince and princess is chosen, in the end, one will kill the other, absorbing all their powers and being feared by both vampires and hunters alike. This is why I must help you all I can to prevent you from falling in love with any vampires. What I just never knew was that you were in love with the prince himself."

She gave a small smile. "It's not my fault he's just so handsome," she defended playfully.

Luciano gave her a mock shocked face. "And I'm not?"

"Yes, you are," she told him, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled. "So… my job is to defend you from any threats, and… I guess I _also_ have to help defend you from Takashi Morinozuka… hopefully by making you fall in love with someone else."

"And… I take it you're helping me on that?" she inquired, her voice dripping with betrayal. "The whole 'being my boyfriend' thing? Was that the whole plan from the beginning?"

He shook his head. "No… my feelings of love and affection for you are real," he assured her. "And I only hope that you accept my feelings too."

Shifting over next to him, she reached up to stroke his face, staring deeply into his forest green orbs. "Well… there's only one way to find out," she whispered, closing the final inches of distance and allowing her lips to brush against his.

Instantly, he kissed back fiercely as his arms wound around her waist and pressed her against him, causing him to fall on his back, Kazumi falling forward on him, their lips not leaving each other.

_This… doesn't feel right…_ she thought as he rolled over so he was on top of her, their kiss deepening with Luciano's lips hard on hers. _Maybe… I don't feel like the way I used to anymore…._

Outside the window, a single vampire bat sat watching the couple make-out, pain in his heart.

_K-Kazumi…_ Takashi Morinozuka thought painfully as he watched the woman he loved kiss someone else. _I-I wish things could be different…_

Not wanting to watch them anymore, he flew off in disappointment and sorrow, moments before Kazumi gently pushed Luciano off her as they both retreated to sit up.

"Luciano… I still… don't know about this," she told him. "My feelings are still so messed up. I think I may be in love with Mori… but… because of this… princess versus prince thing… I can't be with him. And then there was _you_… I had been thinking I lost you in the past… on that fateful day… it was hard getting over you…"

He leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead gently. "I know, and I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked quietly. "I mean… after the accident…"

Luciano sighed, closing his eyes and recalling the memory as if it was just yesterday. "Well…"

xXx

_Luciano saw his girlfriend Kazumi was walking down the street, looking both ways before she crossed the road at the small, empty intersection. There were no cars coming, that is, until a car swerved around the corner drunk before speeding towards Kazumi. _

_"Kazumi! Move!" he screamed, running as fast as he could towards her. _

_But she was frozen to the spot, even if she moved, she still wouldn't make it in time. _

_"KAZUMI!" Luciano screamed before pushing her out of harm's way… or so he thought. _

_The car slammed into him, the end of the headlight only catching Kazumi as they both flew through the air, Kazumi smacking on the ground as he was thrown about 30 feet into the air before landing unconscious on the ground, dozens of bones broken in his body, cutting into his flesh as blood began to pool around him. The car sped away, as if nothing every happened. A small pool of blood formed around his head, blood streaming down the side of his face._

_"Mmm…" Kazumi moaned, trying to catalyze her wounds. "W-What happened?" Luckily, the damage on her wasn't bad, a broken rib or two, as well as her arm. When she looked up to check on Luciano, she found him lying a little farther from her, his eyes closed, blood pooling around him, his body looking broken._

_"Luciano!" she exclaimed, pulling out her phone with her good arm as she approached while dialling for help. "Luciano! Wake up! Open your eyes! Just wake up!"_

_xXx_

_"W-Where am I?" Kazumi whispered, "W-What happened to Luciano? W-Where is he?"_

_"Shhh…" Mori chided gently, "you're at the hospital. You were both in a hit-and-run accident."_

_He had found her and Luciano not long before the ambulance came, and now he stayed with her in the hospital after her minor operation, and she woke up not long afterwards… with some help with Mori's vampire powers. _

_"W-Where is he?" she cried out, trying to sit up, but her newly stitched-up bandages restricted her, and she felt pain, wincing as Mori held back her shoulders with powerful hands. _

_Mori hesitated, as he had already been informed of the news on Luciano; he wasn't sure how she was going to take the news._

_"Mori, where _is_ he?" she demanded once more. _

_He looked deeply and pitifully into her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Kazumi," he began hesitantly, "but… Luciano's gone… he didn't make it…" _

_"W-What?" she rasped, her chocolate eyes widening in pain at both the newly found loss of her dear friend, as well as the creeping pain in her torso. "L-Luciano's… d-dead?"_

_Mori dipped his head. "I'm sorry," he apologized. _

_"N-No… you're lying… YOU'RE LYING!" she cried, tears flying from her eyes as she cried out for the loss of her boyfriend. "NO! LUCIANO!"_

_Almost immediately, several nurses came into the room and tried to subdue her, Mori being forced to back away as he watched his long-time crush suffer as the nurses injected several quick-acting sleeping drugs into her. _

_"NOOO!" she screamed."NOOOO!"_

_xXx_

_"Mmm… where am I?" Luciano muttered, feeling little tingles of pain in his entire body. He could feel bandages wrapped all over his body, and some on his head, and bandages wound to cover his eyes, kind of like a blindfold. _

_"You're in the inner sanctum of the VH's sanctuary," a male voice answered. "Don't move, Luciano Tsuyuri, you were badly injured in the accident."_

_He moved anyway, and instantly regretted it. "Kazumi! Is she alright?" he demanded, unable to open his eyes._

_"We're not sure at the moment," the voice told him hesitantly. "She was also rushed into the ER when you were both admitted in."_

_"D-Dammit! I need to know whether she's alright!" he exclaimed impatiently. "She's my girlfriend! I love her!" _

_A slender, gentle hand rested on his bandaged forehead, and ease flowed into him from the touch. A female voice now echoed into his ears._

_"Don't worry, Luciano," the girl's voice assured, "we'll send someone in to check on her condition. Don't worry, we won't allow her to die." _

_A sigh of relief escaped Luciano's lips. "Please… take good care of her…" _

_xXx_

_"Luciano, it's time," fellow vampire hunter Kazuma Higashi told him as he peered into Luciano's room as he straightened out his red tie on his black suit. _

_Kazuma's golden eyes gazed at him as he stroked back dark chestnut hair while sighing impatiently. _

_"So… how do I look?" Luciano inquired with a grin as he turned to his upperclassman. _

_He nodded in approval. "Well enough. You're just meeting the Council, not the actual princess herself. That day will come in time," he replied simply. "Now come, they are waiting."_

_Luciano sighed, looking back once at himself in the mirror. It had been 6 months since the accident; 6 months since he had seen his girlfriend Kazumi; and 6 months since he had ever returned to Ouran Academy. He had trained hard to become a vampire hunter, Now it was the day of his "graduation" of becoming a full-fledged vampire hunter._

Oh Kazumi…_ he thought with a heavy-hearted sigh, _I miss you so much. I hope you're doing okay… I promise we'll meet again sometime.

_"Luciano?" Kazuma called him, breaking him out of his reverie, "I'm leaving without you. Hurry up."_

_"Ah! Coming!" Luciano exclaimed, hurriedly following after the slightly elder hunter._

_xXx_

"So… _that's_ what happened…" Kazumi trailed off sadly, "you trained to become a vampire hunter, and you weren't allow to tell me where you were…"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but yes," he agreed miserably. "It's been painful without you, and letting you know I was okay. I was told by the Council that you were informed that I was supposedly dead."

"Yeah…" she replied. "And I believed it… until today… when you came back."

Luciano hugged her tightly. "And I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon. This time… I promise I'll protect you," he swore to her quietly. "I love you, Kazumi."

She took a moment to think it over, to sort out her feelings. She knew she couldn't allow her feelings for Mori deepen, or else it would doom them both. She knew what she had to do. "I… love you too… Luciano…"

Kazumi carefully pulled back, before looking up into his eyes and reaching up to caress his cheek in her hand before leaning close and closing her eyes. He followed suit, and their lips met, an arm wrapping around her waist, while his other hand slipped around the back of her neck, drawing her closer.

"I've decided," she told him quietly as her forehead rested against his, "I'll accept; I will become your girlfriend once more."

xXx

"Hmmm…" Mori sighed depressingly as he sat on his rooftop, watching the sun set.

"Takashi, what are you doing up here?" Mitsukuni asked as he hopped onto the roof next to his cousin.

He glanced at his elder cousin for a moment before returning his grey gaze towards the sunset. "Moping," he answered in a monotone. Honey's gaze hardened on him for a moment before Mori began his explanation. "I told her the truth; that I loved her. I kissed her, then I lost control and began to drink from her neck. I managed to stop not long afterwards, and she was about to say something to me, but we were interrupted. Do you remember her old friend and boyfriend Luciano Tsuyuri; the one that supposedly died saving Kazumi's life those few years ago?"

"Yeah, he and Kazumi were very much in love back then," Honey answered.

"Well… he's alive," Mori informed. "Turns out he was taken in and saved by the vampire hunters underground. I-I went back to go check on her, make sure she wasn't weakened from the blood loss… but… I saw them together… Luciano and Kazumi. They were…"

Mitsukuni understood the situation instantly. "They were kissing, weren't they…" he guessed quietly, laying a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Takashi. I know how much you love her."

"Thanks, Mitsukuni," Mori sighed, looking into the sunset. "But… maybe this is for the best. If I relinquish all feelings I have for Kazumi… then maybe it'll just be _that_ much easier when I must force my hand… to kill her."

* * *

**Well... I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The Coronation of a Princess

**Well... here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**This is more of a setting-up chapter for later events.**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Coronation of a Princess

"Kazumi…" Luciano whispered, his hand tracing her cheek as they lay side-by-side next to each other on the floor next to the table.

He had sensed her weakness, and told her to lay down next to him and rest, as she would gain her rightful title as Vampire Hunter Princess that night. Luciano used what little vampire hunter abilities he had at the time to send calm, healing sleep to her, allowing her to rest easily and peacefully. It was night time now, and he needed her to awaken.

"Kazumi…" he repeated, kissing her on the forehead. "Time to wake up."

Her chocolate eyes fluttered open to meet his, and she smiled at him. "Hey… is it breakfast time already?" she teased with a yawn.

"Nope," he told her, helping her sit up. "It'll be almost time for your coronation in several hours. Come, it's time I take you out for dinner before we head for VH sanctuary. We'll need to prepare you properly for the ceremony."

She rubbed tiredly at her eyes. "Eh?" she moaned inaudibly. "Oh… right…"

"Plus… it's nearly your birthday… _so_… after the ceremony I need to give you your birthday present."

"Mmm… you didn't have to get me anything," she mumbled, still tired. "Just having you back –alive, is all I need."

Luciano chuckled, kissing her on the cheek. "Nonsense. I really hope you like it… that is, when I give it to you later," he retorted.

"I'll love whatever you give me," she assured him, yawning again. "Man… just _how_ long did I sleep? Not that I didn't sleep very well, trust me, I slept amazingly."

"Well… it's about 9:26 PM now," he informed her.

Her eyes widened in shock. That little minor piece of information really woke her up. "HUH? It's almost 9:30 _already_?"

He smirked. "Well… yeah. You've been sleeping for a bit now. Quite the sleepy head, are you now?"

"Mmm… shut up…" she told him. "Let's get going. Actually… let me get changed first. Don't wanna wear my school uniform out."

"Take your time," he said as she disappeared into her bathroom.

Not too long afterwards, she came out dressed in dark blue jeans and a white blouse, the top button left undone, her hair neatly brushed down. The blouse hugged nicely against her curves, and it complimented her body.

"Oooh…" Luciano whistled, slipping his hands casually into his coat pockets. "You look pretty sexy. You sure you wanna come looking like _that_?"

She rolled her eyes. "As long as you're there with me, I'll be fine, right? Plus… I wear casual stuff like this all the time. It's nothing big."

"But still…" he argued, walking over to her and sliding his hands down her sides before wrapping around her waist, pulling her close. "I won't be able to help but worry about you. But I'll worry less if I'm here by your side, protecting you."

Kazumi smiled, hugging him back tightly. "I know you will," she told him.

Taking a dark black light jacket from the closet, she slipped it on before the both of them slipped on their shoes and left her apartment. It was dark outside, with only the street, city, and house lights illuminating the place. There were stars littered across the dark sky, the huge full moon brightening the sky as well.

"So… where are we going for our late-night dinner?" she inquired. "Do you have some place in mind?"

"Yep," Luciano replied confidently. "A very nice place near the sanctuary. It has very nice dishes there."

She raised an eyebrow. "So… you're taking me out for dinner?" she clarified, stopping in her tracks.

He stopped and turned around, nodding. "And what of it?" he inquired.

"As in… you're taking me out on a dinner date?" Kazumi said.

Luciano caught onto what she was saying and walked over to wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her against him, his face just inches above hers. Very softly under the streetlight, he leaned down to kiss her.

"Okay, okay, I get it," she told him, pulling away, "we're boyfriend and girlfriend, therefore there's nothing wrong with going out on a dinner date. Let's just get going for dinner before heading to the sanctuary for the coronation."

Chuckling, he led her to a cute little restaurant at the corner of a street. They had a rather romantic dinner for nearly an hour before they headed to the vampire hunter sanctuary.

xXx

"So… this is the place?" Kazumi inquired, looking up at the large white building behind huge metal gates.

"Yep," Luciano replied, opening the gates and motioning her inside. "Come on, let's get going. You have to meet your bodyguards before the coronation. The only one you know so far is me. You have another 8 you have to meet."

She blinked, her chocolate eyes widening with surprise. "What? I have another 8 bodyguards?" she gasped.

"Shhh…" he hushed, "yeah, you do." He chuckled, "Sometimes I like to call us the 'noble nine', but the others usually scowl at me and tell me I'm crazy."

"But it's cute," Kazumi reasoned. "the 'noble nine'. I can't wait to meet them. Are they the same age as us?"

"Well… Kazuma is 19. Rei, Takumi and Chika are 18. Hajime is 16, the youngest of the nine. Ryuu is 20, and Kyo and Kira are 17," Luciano explained. "Ryuu's the eldest of all of us, as well as the most experienced, so he's technically the leader of us nine. The nine of us are like one giant team, so we were all selected by the Council themselves and we were forced to work with each other for about a year and a half. Apparently the reason why is that it was all going to lead up to this moment when we would coronate the princess of the vampire hunters; you. However, since I know you the best, _I've_ been chosen to be the leader to protect you."

She smiled. "Yep, you _do_ know me pretty well," she agreed.

Pressing her against him, he kissed her deeply and passionately, one hand caressing her cheek while the other slipped around her neck. Very soon, Kazumi pulled away for air, and he chuckled.

"Well… now that we've kissed here, as long as you're here next to me, no one will dare touch you and or ask why a 'mere human' is doing here," he explained. "As you haven't gained your proper title yet, you don't yet have the scent of a vampire hunter, therefore none of the other vampire hunters there know that you are our princess."

Nodding, she pressed herself tightly against him, and he held her close.

"You will always be the woman I love," he swore quietly, "no matter who _you_ may end up loving. I will always love you, Kazumi…"

"I-I love you too, Luciano," she breathed awkwardly, knowing that the words rolled strangely off her lips. But a burning sensation in her heart reached out for Takashi Morinozuka, and Luciano could sense a small disturbance in her.

As they entered the sanctuary through Luciano's vampire hunter blood and password, the other vampire hunters present stared at them and began whispering among themselves as they walked through the huge English-style hall with various doors lined on each side.

"Who _is_ she?" "Why has Luciano-sama brought her?" "What is she doing here?" "Is this some sort of joke?" they muttered to each other. "She's pretty." "Maybe she's a new hunter?" "She seems capable, but it's hard to sense the power within her."

"Mmm… they don't like me very much, do they…" Kazumi murmured to Luciano, and he nodded.

"Once they know who you are, things will be different," he told her. "Rest assured, I won't let them hurt you. They have all been waiting for the princess for a long time now."

Feeling a sudden jolt in her mind, she began to collapse against Luciano, and he caught her in surprise, sweeping her effortlessly into his arms, her head leaning against his chest. Immediately Luciano turned to a male hunter, his eyes burning with anger.

"Hatori!" he snapped with fury, "Repress your power! Do you have any idea who this girl is? She is the Vampire Hunter Princess Kazumi Shirozaki!"

Instantly, the hunter Luciano had addressed as Hatori pulled back his mind power and he and the other vampire hunters nearby bowed to the weak girl in Luciano's arms. A white aura began to flare around Kazumi's body, revealing more power than they had initially thought.

"I apologize, Luciano-sama, Princess Shirozaki," Hatori apologized. "Please forgive me."

"Luciano…" Kazumi whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"It'll be alright," he assured, softly kissing her, surprising the other hunters. He continued to carry her, to which they had arrived at a certain door. "Here's my room, you can stay here with me before I call the others to come meet you." Opening the door, he carried her in, and laid her down on his bed, removing both their coats and tossing them aside as he pinned her down to the bed, kissing her passionately.

Under his trench coat he was wearing a pure black formal business suit.

"Stop, stop," Kazumi told him as he kissed down her neck. "That tickles."

"I love you, Kazumi," he murmured, tugging off his tie and tossing it aside. "Oh, and just to let you know, one of my powers is that I can manipulate your emotions… _so_… maybe I should manipulate your emotions to feel… lustful, perhaps?" He eyed the buttons on her blouse temptingly.

She pushed him away immediately. "Luciano!" she gasped in horror, and he chuckled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he reassured her quickly. "I would never do that to you. I'll wait until you're ready."

"You're insane," she murmured, shaking her head. "I never knew you were such a pervert."

He gave her a mock hurt face as he undid the top two buttons on his shirt and readjusted his collar to make himself look a little more casual. "Kazumi, how could you say something like that?" he whined. "I was kidding, 'kay? I'm not a pervert… at least… no more than the other guys."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Luciano called, and the door opened to reveal Kazumi's best friends Fumiko and Akane.

"Ah, Kazumi! You're here!" Fumiko exclaimed as she and Akane tackled her furiously.

"I can't wait until the coronation! It's going to be so cool!" Akane added.

Kazumi pulled away. "Hey, so you're both vampire hunters too?" she said, suddenly noticing that Kyoya was walking into the room as well. "Oh, hey Kyoya," she greeted.

He bowed at her from the waist. "Good evening, Kazumi-sama," he greeted in return before smiling at Luciano, "I see you've already reunited with an old friend."

The 18-year-old chuckled. "You got that right," he agreed. "She was most _definitely_ surprised to see me."

"I've called the other 8, and we are meeting in the den. Kazumi-sama, your royal dress is inside Luciano-sama's closet, carefully kept. Luciano-sama decided to keep it for you until the time you would need it," Kyoya informed. "Now… just go into the bathroom and change."

Luciano went to his closet and grabbed a carefully bagged golden dress, handing it to Kazumi. "This is yours, princess," he told her, gently kissing her.

_Hmmm… but I thought that Kazumi liked Takashi-senpai,_ Akane and Fumiko thought.

"Now… hurry and go get changed," Luciano instructed, and she took the dress from him.

"You mind if I take a shower first?" she inquired curiously.

He shrugged easily. "Go ahead," he replied, "but make it quick. We don't want the others to wait too long."

She nodded and went into the bathroom.

"Well… this is interesting," Kyoya said. "I'm sure Kazumi-senpai will look absolutely ravishing in that dress."

"Of course she will," Luciano agreed with a grin as he hung up the business jacket and grabbed a thin black leather jacket from his closet. "Do you have any idea how sexy she looks in that blouse?"

"You'd better not do anything to her, Luciano," Akane threatened.

"Yeah," Fumiko agreed, "once she becomes the Vampire Hunter Princess, she'll be _way_ out of your league."

He rolled his eyes. "As if," he argued as he slipped on the leather jacket. "Kazumi is my _girlfriend_, of course she's still in my league."

"But I thought she was falling in love with Takashi Morinozuka," Akane argued.

Luciano nodded gravely. "Yeah, that's why I have to try and make her fall back in love with me," he told them before defending quickly, "I know, I know, I'm also being a little selfish by wanting to keep her for myself… but… in my perspective I find it for the better."

"I'm afraid I have to agree," Kyoya agreed. "At some point in time, Kazumi-senpai and Mori-senpai are required and expected to try and kill each other. But that will be closer to impossible if the both of them are deeply in love with each other."

"I highly doubt that the Vampire Council is helping him with falling out of love with Kazumi," Akane contemplated, "but otherwise I think Luciano is doing a good job distracting her from Mori."

Fumiko reached up to tap Luciano on the forehead, causing him to blink every time she tapped him. "Just don't let it get into your head," she warned, "Kazumi is still our best friend, princess or not, so don't think we won't be watching out for her."

Not before long, the bathroom door opened, and Kazumi stepped out dressed in the golden dress robes of the princess. The dress was like a single shift, flowing down her entire body and spreading by her feet, hugging against her curves. The dress had a wide V-neckline that reached out to just before her shoulders and was simply designed, with simple embroidery covering the fabric. Her hair was washed, brushed and wavy, and two golden bands were on each wrist.

"You're beautiful!" Luciano gasped. "And just _so_ cute!"

"Elegant indeed," Kyoya commented with a grin as his eyes scanned her body over.

"Uh… thanks," she replied as she adjusted her dress.

Luciano went to get something from his drawer, pulling out a beautiful golden winged heart pendant on a gold chain. "Now for the last finishing touch," he murmured, walking over to Kazumi with a smile. "This _was _supposed to be your birthday present, but it seems more proper if I present it to you now. Happy birthday Kazumi."

"I-It's beautiful!" she gasped. "Oh thank you, Luciano!"

He undid the clasp and looked at her with soft, warm forest green eyes. "Turn around," he instructed gently.

As she turned around and lifted her hair, Luciano closed the clasp and she lowered her hair, the pendant now resting against just on the top of her breastbone. He pressed his cheek against the side of her head as his hands ran down her sides to wrap around her stomach, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you, Kazumi," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Mmm…" she hummed back, her hands resting over his on her stomach.

Akane and Fumiko exchanged a look.

"Look, we don't mean to interrupt this sweet moment," Akane began.

"But we have to meet the others in the den," Fumiko finished.

Kyoya glanced at them. "They're right, you know," he pointed out, looking directly at Luciano, and the hunter nodded, releasing Kazumi.

"Let's get going, or else they're going to think I'm bombarding you with a whole bunch of information," he agreed, taking Kazumi by the waist and escorting her out of his room, the others following while Kyoya turned off the lights and closed the door behind him.

As they walked through the halls, various hunters turned to look at them, bowing to Kazumi in respect. They had waited for a long time for the Vampire Hunter Princess to reveal herself.

"See? They all respect you," Luciano whispered against her hair. "Come on, the others are waiting."

Suddenly, two women dressed in maid outfits ran in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. They bowed in unison. One had short brown hair, the other had shoulder-length silvery-white hair.

"Pardon us, Luciano-sama," one of them said. "We have been instructed to prepare the princess for the coronation."

He sighed, turning to Kazumi. "Well… you'll meet the others later at the coronation. We'll continue on and speak with the others while you get ready." He turned back to the two maids. "Yuki, Sakura? I leave her in your care."

"Come princess," Yuki said as she and Sakura motioned her towards a nearby room.

Luciano pulled on Kazumi's arm and turned her back towards him into a passionate kiss, hugging her close. Not long afterwards, Kazumi pulled away and walked away with Yuki and Sakura into the room to prepare, Akane and Fumiko following behind them.

"Well… now since Kazumi's left to prepare, I guess it's just you and me, Kyoya. Let's head over to the den to meet with the others," Luciano said. "After all, I bet they're getting impatient on why we're taking so long to get there."

Kyoya nodded. "I'm sure Ryuu's keeping them distracted from our tardiness," he reasoned. "He's a very understanding guy. He's smart, he'll understand."

Both young vampire hunters headed for the den, and looked to see a bunch of young men standing and sitting half-patiently, dressed neatly in tuxedos and black suits. They turned to look at Luciano and Kyoya as they walked in.

"Hey, where's the princess?" 18-year-old Rei Takano inquired, blinking large azure eyes. He had a cute female-looking face, which easily got him mistaken as a girl, especially with his light blonde hair and short ponytail.

"She was dragged away by Yuki and Sakura," Luciano sighed, scratching at his hair as Rei handed him a tuxedo coat and red bowtie. "Well… I guess you'll all just have to meet her later then."

"Hmph… what a pain…" 17-year-old Kira Nakamura muttered in annoyance, crossing his arms.

"Now, now, Kira," Ryuu Kuriyuki chided, "it's not the princess' fault she cannot make it in time. After all, her coronation will be in less than half-an-hour. We will see her during the ascendency, and then we'll have the chance to speak to her privately after where we can introduce ourselves properly."

His younger brother Kyo grinned at Luciano. "Well… is the princess cute?" he inquired.

"Only one-hundred percent," he replied back with a wide grin. "Any girlfriend of mine is cute."

They all were silenced by this, and stared at him in shock and surprise.

"Whoa… the princess is your _girlfriend_?" 16-year-old guardian Hajime Nozaki repeated.

"Yeah," Luciano replied calmly. "We started dating in middle school before the accident. Then I had no choice but to leave her alone until just today." He sighed, "I missed her touch just _so_ much, and her kisses were wondrous. Always so sweet, her lips."

Before he could continue, Rei placed his hands firmly against Hajime's ears. "Now, now, don't say so much in front of the little boy," he teased.

Hajime pulled away. "I'm not a little boy!" he shouted angrily.

"Hajime, control yourself," 19-year-old Kazuma Higashi said, glaring at the younger teen with dark golden eyes. "Our duty is to protect the princess, not bicker pointlessly with allies."

"Kazuma-sama…" he whined, but Ryuu silenced him gently.

"Come now, Hajime. What Kazuma says is correct," he agreed. "Now… since we have a little time before the coronation, is everything ready?"

"Yes, Onii-san," Kyo answered. "All the hunters in the entire area have been gathered, and earlier this morning the noble families arrived here. The local weather channels say that there will be clear skies and a full moon tonight. Perfect timing, I suppose."

"It must be Fate," Chika Yamakawa commented, brushing back messy honey-brown hair from his eyes.

"When will the princess be ready?" an 18-year-old boy inquired, gazing at Luciano with dark onyx eyes as he brushed away light brown hair.

"Well, Takumi, Yuki and Sakura will have her ready before the ceremony starts, that's for sure," Luciano replied, a little unsure of the timing himself. "I trust those two to get her ready on time."

"Or else you know I could always go help her!" Rei exclaimed, about to run towards the door before Ryuu grabbed the back of his collar, restraining him with ease.

"Easy, Rei, you'll meet her in time soon enough," Ryuu commented. "We all will."

Takumi Kamishiro sighed, "The coronation starts in less than 10 minutes. We ourselves should get going. We don't want to show up late to our princess' coronation, _especially_ since we are meeting her for the first time."

"Takumi-sama is correct," Kyo agreed.

"Man," Luciano sighed, scratching his head again, "why are we still all addressing each other with –sama and such? We're all friends here, let's just greet each other like normal friends would, regardless of age and rank. We can't have something as superficial as that to stand in our way of what matters the most: protecting the princess from all harm."

"Luciano is right," Rei agreed. "Though I'm honestly surprised how mature that sounded."

"Hey!" he retorted.

"Now, now," Kyoya chided, "nevertheless, Kamishiro-senpai is correct. We'd all better get going so we aren't late. I know Kazumi-hime will be very unimpressed if that were to happen."

"Wait, wait," Chika halted, "Kazumi _Shirozaki_? Of Class A of Ouran High School?"

Both he and Luciano nodded, and he gasped, "Whoa, then the princess has been in my class the whole time!"

"Well… that will mean three guardians will be present with her at school," Ryuu said, "probably for the better. We are still unsure of what the Vampire Prince is planning, as well as the goals of rouge vampire hunters and vampires. Shirozaki-hime may be in grave danger."

Kazuma glanced at them. "But don't forget that the princess herself will gain substantial power that will surpass any vampire hunter, as well as the ability of knowing _how_ to use those powers," he reminded. "Even if we should not be there, she will be able to hold out for her own for the time until any of us can arrive to assist her."

Kira glared, scoffing. "That is… _if_ she can hold out until we get there," he muttered.

"Don't doubt the princess before you even get to know her, Kira," Chika warned. "She's actually a very sweet and kind-hearted young woman."

"Not to interrupt, but enough musings," Kyoya announced. "We must leave for the Coronation Hall. You will be expected to arrive in an orderly fashion, and to stand by in two neat rows across from each other on each side of the procession carpet. We've all been through this before."

"Well," Ryuu sighed, "you heard the man. Let's get going."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Ascendancy

**Been a long time since I've been working on this fanfiction, so here's the next chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Ascendancy

Kazumi sighed as Yuki made the final finishing touches to her hair while Sakura was fixing up the more formal imperial silver dress, the thick-strapped dress hugging tightly against her curves before fanning out into frilly waves down against her legs.

"Really, Yuki, Sakura, it's alright," she told them. "You've already made me feel more beautiful than I have ever felt before."

Yuki smiled, brushing back her silvery-white hair before continuing ironing Kazumi's ponytail into various waves. "You don't have to thank us, Princess," she responded in a light voice. "It's our job."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, neatly fixing all of the frills in her dress. "We'll always be here to tend to your every request, Princess. All you have to do is ask."

"Awww… thanks guys," Kazumi replied. "But please don't overexert yourselves."

"It's no problem," Yuki responded. "We were both so excited when we heard we would be the personal maids of the Vampire Hunter Princess herself! Ah… you're just about done."

Sakura exchanged looks with her friend. "And we're on good timing too. It's almost time for the procession," she told them as she got up. "Princess, please come with us and we'll take you to the Coronation Hall."

"Very well," she replied, taking a step towards the mirror to look at herself. Her hair had been neatly tied back and ironed into waves that fell like a curtain beautifully. The golden winged heart pendant was still around her neck, hanging beautifully in place matching with the dress. "Wow you guys, you've completely transformed me. I can hardly recognize myself anymore."

"That's our job," Sakura chuckled. "Now come on. You don't want to be late when you gain your powers. It's a big deal in the vampire hunter community."

"Wait!" Kazumi exclaimed, "But what am I supposed to do once I get there?"

"Don't worry about it," Yuki reasoned, "you'll do fine."

But how was Kazumi supposed to do fine when she didn't even know what she was supposed to _do_?

xXx

Kyoya was scribbling a few notes down in his notebook as he waited patiently. He knew Sakura and Yuki would bring Kazumi in time.

"Well…" Luciano sighed, "I have to admit I'm a little anxious."

Ryuu looked at him, his hands neatly folded behind his back. "Don't worry about it, Luciano. Sakura and Yuki will bring her in time. They should arrive any moment now."

Immediately after he said that, the double doors opened, and Takumi smirked.

"Good timing," he commented.

Kyoya closed his notebook and cleared his throat. "Presenting, the 128th Vampire Hunter Princess, Princess Kazumi Shirozaki," he announced.

Everyone bowed as the third-year high school student proceeded on the red carpet, stepping carefully as she approached the steps to the top, taking deep breaths. She gave Luciano a brief glance as she continued to walk towards the slim podium under the moonlight. Breathing deeply, she ascended the steps, stepping behind the podium and they were all still in bow.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke in a voice that didn't seem to belong to her as her chocolate eyes glowed azure blue, "Rise."

Immediately, they all obeyed, and watched as a shimmering blue aura faded into view, outlining her very form.

_Amazing…_ Kyo thought in awe.

As the moonlight shone on her body, blue light began to envelope her from her feet up, illuminating her entire form into a blinding light. Almost all of the spectators had to cover their eyes so they wouldn't been blinded. But soon the light faded, and Kazumi stood there, looking unchanged. However, a powerful and brooding aura of power radiated from her, and her azure eyes faded back into its regular brown.

"Your subjects, Shirozaki-hime," Kyoya said, and 4 suited men and women stepped forward. "These are the 4 noble houses among vampire hunters; Lady Kasuga of the Tezuka house, Lord Takeshi of the Kaidou house, Lord Rokku of the Oishi house, and Lord Hika of the Kikamaru house."

They walked to the front of the steps and bowed as Kazumi proceeded down towards them. Lord Takeshi moved forward and respectfully took her hand in both of his.

"In the name of the noble house of Kaidou, we pledge our loyalty to the new princess of all vampire hunters," he announced in a loud voice before kissing the back of her hand.

The rest of the three proceeded to do the same, and afterwards, they stepped back, and Kazumi took a deep breath before announcing, "You are all welcomed to leave, and I hope to get to know all of you in time."

They all bowed before leaving the Coronation room in an organized fashion. Only her guardians, maids, and Kyoya remained, as well as two suddenly familiar faces; Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka, and Haruhi Fujioka.

"Whoa! Ranka! Haruhi! _You're_ vampire hunters too?" Kazumi gasped.

Both bowed at the waist. "Shirozaki-hime," they greeted in union.

"No, no, please, rise," she chided. "I-I just… can't believe you're both here!"

Haruhi smiled. "Honestly, I didn't expect I'd be here either. It was only _just_ this afternoon after I got home that my dad told me that he was a vampire hunter, and that _I_ was one too."

Kazumi smiled at Kyoya. "You knew about this, didn't you…" she guessed knowledgably.

"Of course," he responded.

Ranka looked at her. "Congratulations, Kazumi," he told her. "I'm sure you're going to be a wonderful princess."

"Thanks," she replied hesitantly, "I have a lot to work up to, I suppose."

Luciano walked over to Kazumi and took her by the hand, lifting it to touch his lips before gazing into her eyes, his own forest green ones sparkling with happiness. "You were wonderful," he complimented. "You're going to make a most wonderful princess, you'll do just fine."

"Thanks," she replied, reaching up before he kissed her.

Haruhi looked at her. "A-Ah, no offense, Kazumi-senpai, but I thought you liked Mori-senpai at the Host Club," she said.

"Yeah… she _does_," Luciano answered for her, "but Takashi Morinozuka is actually the Vampire Prince, the archenemy of Vampire Hunter Princess. Kazumi and Takashi will at some point in time will have to try and kill each other. But that cannot be if they are both in love with each other."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Mori-senpai likes Kazumi-senpai too?" she gasped.

"Kazumi, I'd like you to meet some people. _These_ kind young men are going to be your guardians from here on forth," Luciano told her, and the other 8 guardians lined up in one neat line.

"Greetings, Princess Kazumi Shirozaki," they greeted in union.

"Ah, hello there," she greeted.

Luciano took her down the row, introducing her to each and every one of them. "This is Kazuma Higashi, Rei Takano, Hajime Nozaki, Ryuu Kuriyuki, Kyo Kuriyuki, Kira Nakamura, Takumi Kamishiro, and Chika Yamakawa."

"Hey!" Kazumi exclaimed as she recognized Chika. "I know you, you're in my class!"

He smiled at her. "It's nice to see you again, Kazumi-hime," he greeted with a teasing wink. "Never expected that I would be a vampire hunter, eh?"

Chuckling, she looked at all of them. "I will be looking forward to getting to know all of you."

Rei tackled-hugged her. "Kya! You're so cute, Kazumi-hime!" he squealed.

Laughing, she replied, "No offense, but you have an adorable feminine face on you, Takano-san."

"Call me Rei!" he replied. "You can call all of us by our first names, because you have power over us."

"But I don't want to be too friendly with you guys to make you guys feel uncomfortable," she said. "After all… we _did_ just meet. But please, if you want then, call me Kazumi."

"KAZUMI!" Rei exclaimed happily, hugging her tighter.

Choking out a laugh, she pushed him off. "Now, now," she chided. "Is there anything important I should know about you guys?"

"Well," Ryuu began, "another guardian will be changing into your class. Starting tomorrow, Luciano, Kazuma _and_ Takumi will be transferring into your class to protect you. Chika will protect you also, considering he's already _in_ your class. This way, it'll be easier to keep tabs on suspicious figures _and_ have a guardian protect you at the same time."

Kazumi smiled. "Sounds good," she replied.

Very gently, Luciano wrapped his arm around her waist, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You're really cute, you know that?" he teased.

Rei tugged Kazumi away from him. "Just because she's cute doesn't _mean_ you can hog her all to yourself, Luciano-san," he said while pouting.

Kazumi laughed. "Don't worry, don't worry. Luciano won't overstep his bounds with me," she said, hugging Rei back before pulling away and looking at the others.

"I want to thank you all beforehand for being willing to protect me," she thanked. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Princess," Ryuu replied with a smile. "We are all honoured to be able to serve and protect you."

Kazuma walked over and took her hand in his, raising it to his lips. "You look beautiful," he complimented quietly, his eyes shining with a bit of lost longing, and Kazumi caught that. "It will be an honour serving you, Princess."

"Whoa…" Takumi murmured in surprise. "Amazing… Kazuma was actually _nice_."

"Yeah," Hajime agreed, "never seen something like that before."

He glared at them before standing back up in his normal straight yet stiff posture.

"Please don't be so uptight," Kazumi advised with a gentle smile. "We're all going to be friends here, right?"

Luciano took Kazumi's hand and kissed her, allowing his lips to melt into hers.

"Hey Luciano-san, just because the Vampire Hunter Princess just so _happens_ to be your girlfriend doesn't mean that we don't get any of her attention too!" Rei argued.

"Ah, young love," Ranka sighed, turning to his daughter sternly. "Haruhi, you must never find yourself in such a situation. You'll always be 'Daddy's Little Girl' in my eyes."

"Dad!" Haruhi whined, her cheeks tinted with pink in embarrassment. "You're embarrassing me!"

Soon enough, Kazumi sighed, beginning to collapse against Luciano, who gracefully kept her up with ease.

"You need rest," he told her. "It'll still take a few days for your body to adjust to your newfound abilities and powers, so it's best you take things easy for the next little while."

"By the way," Ryuu said, "happy birthday, Princess Shirozaki."

"Happy birthday!" the rest of the guardians chimed with various kinds of voices, Ranka, Haruhi and Kyoya following.

Kazumi smiled as Luciano swept her up into his arms, holding her close, her arms wrapped around his neck. Yawning, she told them, "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

"You'd better get some rest, Kazumi-senpai," Kyoya said. "After all, we still have school in the morning."

"And of course, don't worry. Luciano, Kazuma, Takumi and I will watch out for you," Chika assured.

"Of course we will," Takumi agreed. "That's our sworn duty."

Luciano gave them all a brief nod. "Well… we bid you all goodnight," he declared, turning to the door and carrying her out.

"Good night," they all responded simultaneously.

Luciano swiftly carried Kazumi back to her bedroom, and laid her on the bed.

"Can you help me remove the ceremonial dress?" she inquired softly. "Don't worry; I have a night shift underneath. Yuki and Sakura expected that I'd be exhausted after the ceremony so they told me to wear one underneath."

Carefully, Luciano helped her remove the silver dress, which brought him very, very close to her, and he kissed her, lifting her back into his arms to tuck her into the bed.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Do you want me to sleep by your side, princess?"

Groaning quietly as her eyes remained closed, she nodded weakly, shuffling over to allow him to slip in after removing his formal jacket and tie, loosening his collar and shirt before turning off the lights and joining Kazumi in a well-deserved rest.

xXx

"Takashi?" Mitsukuni quipped. "I'm afraid it's been confirmed."

The Vampire Prince nodded gravely. "I know," he sighed. "I could feel it. Kazumi _is_ the Vampire Hunter Princess…"

* * *

**Awww... poor Mori. How is he going to kill the woman he loves? **

**Well... until the next chapter...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Love Potion

**WAHHHHH! IT'S BEEN… eh… *looks on author page* THREE YEARS SINCE I LAST UPDATED! To ~The-Darkest-Monster, haha, I hope you're happy that I finally updated! XD **

**To be honest I've always had HALF this chapter already on my computer for the past… well… three years. LOL. I just… well… am beginning to lose where I want this fic to go… *blink blink* Where's the plot road? OAO**

**Haha, well, hopefully I'll figure that out… sometime… O.O Otherwise it might end up another few months-years before another chapter comes out. Haha…ha..haaaa…. yeah… TT_TT**

**ANYWAY, something to note, from now on I've romanized 'Kyoya' as 'Kyouya' cuz well… I've gotten quite used to it now. LOL, especially when I'm writing little KyouyaxOC drabbles on Microsoft Word. XP So yeah… teehee. XD**

**Errr... anything else…? Umm… apologies to those who had been following this fic 3yrs+ ago… TTATT and I hope you all will enjoy this long-long-LONNNGGGG awaited update. XD**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori**

**Claimer: everything else © me**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Love Potion

"Hmm… so is that right, my servant?" vampire Akira Korinokoji inquired.

His half-vampire servant nodded. "The princess is very beautiful," he said. "So… what are your orders?"

The dark-haired vampire handed him a small vial filled with a peach-pink liquid. "When the time is right and you are able to sneak it, slip this into the princess' drink. It is a spell that will cause her to fall unconditionally in love with Vampire Prince Takashi Morinozuka. And the moment she kisses him, the spell will transfer to him as well, making him fall in love with her in return, though I don't think that it really is much of a problem. This should be able to cause problems between the vampire and vampire hunter society."

"But will it work immediately once she drinks it?"

Akira shook his head. "It will only begin to take its true effects when she is in the presence of Takashi Morinozuka," he explained. "Now… until I call for you, keep watch over the princess. Very soon, we shall put my plans into motion."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mmm…" Kazumi groaned softly, stirring in Luciano's arms. He was already awake, and he gently stroked her hair.

"Kazumi, Kazumi," he whispered. "It's time to wake up. It's time for breakfast, then we have to get to school. Don't wanna be late on my first day."

Blinking open her chocolate eyes, she yawned, slowly sitting up. "Morning," she greeted softly.

"Good morning, and happy birthday," he told her affectionately, love shining in his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips.

Very softly, she kissed back, and they both got out of bed, Luciano wrapping his arms around her waist as he pressed his chest against her back, resting his head down on her shoulder.

"Luciano… I don't think I can do this," Kazumi said softly. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but… I don't think I love you the way I used to anymore…"

His arms tightened around her, trembling around her. "Kazumi…"

Pulling away, she went towards the bathroom. "Luciano, go and get yourself ready for school," she told him affectionately. "I'm sure that Kyouya has already has the school uniform ready for you and the others. I'll see you in the dining room for breakfast with the others."

He nodded, stretching out his arms before staring after her as the door closed behind her. "Kazumi…" he trailed off. _Kazumi… are you really _that_ much in love with Takashi Morinozuka?_ He added silently. _I won't allow you to give your own life for this. _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kazumi sat down at the long dining room table with a sigh, dressed back in her yellow school uniform. "Well… this is interesting," she sighed. "Who knew that since I gained my powers that I'd automatically know the entire layout of the sanctuary?"

"Good morning, Kazumi-hime," Chika Yamakawa greeted as he entered the premises. "Happy birthday."

The other guardians followed after him, Kazuma, Takumi, Luciano and Chika dressed in the Ouran High School's uniform. She smiled at them all as they began to line up.

"Good morning, Princess," they all greeted in union, "happy birthday."

"Thank you and good morning," she greeted in return kindly. "Kazuma, Takumi, Luciano, are all three of you ready for a new school day?"

They nodded, and Kazuma scoffed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't believe I have to go back to school," he grumbled.

"Well… we all had private tutors while we were here," Luciano said. "School would serve as a nice experience, right?"

Chika grinned at them. "Come on guys, it's really fun," he told them. "You get to meet a lot of cool people at Ouran Academy."

Ryuu Kuriyuki brought over a cup of tea on a silver tray. "I hope you like it a little strong, princess," he said. "It's a special family recipe."

Kazumi smiled, lifting the cup to her lips and sipping on it. "Mmm… it's delicious," she commented. "Thank you." There was a light pink glint in her eye, but no one saw it.

"So… what do you think of Takashi Morinozuka?" Takumi inquired curiously. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

She nodded, looking down into her teacup. "If it's okay to ask… but… why must Mori and I try to kill each other? If we fell in love and eventually married, wouldn't our bonding together be able to stop the war?" she asked softly, a sad tone in her voice.

"An interesting inquiry," Ryuu pointed out.

"Cause they're damn cold-blooded murderers," Kazuma hissed in anger.

Luciano placed a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, Kazuma," he eased before looking back at their princess. "That has been tried before in several past generations. But what always ended up happening was that the Vampire Prince would eventually give in to his bloodlust and kill the princess, considering that the blood of the Vampire Hunter Princess is considered the sweetest of all," he explained. "So what has ended up as a common answer is to 'kill or _be_ killed'. There isn't much chance that there can be peace between both our kinds due to our naturally conflicting natures."

"But there's still a chance that there can be peace between both our kinds," Kazumi concluded, raising a hand to silence them before they can protest. "If there isn't _much_ chance that there can be peace, it also means that there _is_ at least a little chance that there can be peace. And I will prove it."

They looked worried.

"What do you intend to do, Kazumi?" Rei implored worriedly. "You can't put yourself into such dangers."

There was a flicker of defiance in her eyes. _We'll see about that,_ she thought silently, continuing to sip at her cup of tea. "Well… for the moment, I suppose just keeping an eye on things will have to do," she replied simply. "For the moment, anyhow."

"You can't put yourself in danger, Princess," Kira snapped angrily, "you're putting all our lives in danger here whatever insanity you're planning!"

Kazumi looked taken aback and hurt, and the other guardians looked at him.

"Kira…" Takumi addressed in warning.

"Kira," Rei whined quietly, "you should apologize. Kazumi's just trying to make peace and stop this war. Don't blame her."

Scoffing, he twisted his head away, and Kazumi stared at him for a moment before sighing, "Forget about it, guys. Kira's just as free to state his opinion as much as the rest of you guys. Let's not get a bad start to the new day."

"She's right," Luciano said, "it's her birthday, and we shouldn't ruin it with a cold breakfast." He shot a quick angry glance at Kira.

"Now… there are a lot of things we should be aware of," Ryuu began. "First and foremost would be the fact is that the Vampire Prince Takashi Morinozuka is in the exact same class as Princess Kazumi, and his closest friend and protector, cousin Mitsukuni Haninozuka, is also in the same class. There are also several vampires in the class, but of course, we have our own vampire hunters in the class as well, now including guardians Luciano, Kazuma, Takumi and Chika. Of course, under no circumstances are the vampires and hunters allowed to fight on academy grounds, as that was sworn under Chairman Yuzuru Suoh."

Kazumi nodded. She had not been aware of that, obviously, as she had just discovered that she was a vampire hunter not just a day ago. "Well… I daresay that that happens to be quite beneficial," she noted quietly, mainly to herself.

But Ryuu seemed to have heard her, as well as Kyo.

"Well, yes, I suppose," Kyo agreed.

His older brother dipped his head in added agreement. "The second thing we should be aware of," he continued, "is that there has been a rise in rogue vampires and hunters recently. The last thing is that things will change in your life, Kazumi-hime. You will find that you may have a little less privacy due to the fact that you will be protected at all times by one of us."

She laughed heartily. "I live all alone in an apartment," she reminded him. "I would very much appreciate the company, in fact."

Ryuu chuckled, "Then in that case, we'll all be very pleased to keep your company, Princess."

Kazumi sobered up and smiled kindly at them. "Please, sit down, all of you," she told them. "You're making me feel a little nervous. Let's all just enjoy a nice breakfast before Luciano, Kazuma, Takumi, Chika and I will need to head off to school."

They did as told and sat down at the table, Luciano sitting closest to Kazumi. His hand reached for hers under the table and he squeezed it gently.

"Kazumi, you're going to find this all starting out a little awkwardly," he warned her, "but you'll adapt with time." He added with a chuckle, "I know I did."

She smiled at him, and it showed in her eyes. "Thanks," she told him, reaching over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "And I know you'll be looking out for me too."

"Hey, so will we!" Rei chimed in, childishly glaring at Luciano. "Don't hog her all to yourself, Luciano. She's our princess too, you know."

He grinned widely at him. "She may belong to all of us as a princess," he reasoned, "but as a woman, she belongs to me and me _alone_."

Kazumi couldn't help but laugh. "That's sweet… I think," she replied, sipping at her tea. "Anyhow, let's have a nice breakfast this morning."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After breakfast, Kazumi, Luciano, Kazuma, Takumi and Chika left for Ouran Academy.

"Kyouya will meet up with us later," Takumi informed. "He's busy with some plans for tonight."

Kazumi blinked. "Wait… what's tonight?" she implored.

Luciano playfully bonked her on the head. "Your birthday ball, silly," he teased. "After all, everyone has been awaiting the Vampire Hunter Princess for years. So tonight is very special to the hunter society too. We've all been awaiting your ascendancy."

Kazumi sighed. "Well… I'm quite new to this, don't forget," she reminded. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to screw up one way or another tonight…"

Immediately she was stopped by Luciano, who swept her into a dip before kissing her deeply. Setting her upright and against him, he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Don't forget that you have _me_ here," he reminded. "And you won't screw up… we _are_ your guardians, aren't we?"

She giggled as she hugged him. "I love you guys," she sighed affectionately. "And I know I can rely on you guys if I ever need it."

At their close proximity, Luciano noticed a slight pinkish tint in her eyes, which worried him for a moment before he brushed it off, thinking it was just merely a refraction of sunlight.

"I love you, Kazumi," he whispered, hugging her.

Suddenly Kazuma bonked him on the head with his school bag. "Enough, Luciano," he scolded harshly. "Let us not forget that our princess will be placed in the center of danger once we arrive at Ouran Academy. We must not let our guards down."

Luciano sighed as he released his beloved princess, rubbing his now-sore head. "Okay, okay," he groaned heavily. But his eyes were scanning from side-to-side in great wary as he had sensed something. "That being said, Kazumi and I will go on ahead while the rest of you deal with our unpleasant guests."

Chika groaned, scratching the back of his head. "It's kinda early for rogues to be out, don't you think?" he commented.

Kazumi blinked. "What?"

"It seems the princess' senses have not yet fully awakened," Takumi commented with a raised eyebrow.

This time Luciano bonked Kazumi on the head lightly with his bag. "Or she's just slacking off this morning," he teased before sobering up. "Now Kazumi, can you tell us how many there are out there?"

She closed her eyes, allowing her senses to reach out into the surrounding area, locating the inhuman presences. "Eight," she informed. "At least… that's what I'm getting."

"That is correct," Kazuma agreed, impressed. "Now you'd both best be off before they arrive. Luciano, take care of her."

"Right, got it," he responded coolly, wrapping an arm around Kazumi's waist as he whisked her off towards Ouran Academy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After they arrived, Luciano heaved a sigh as they passed through the gates of Ouran Academy.

"Umm… is everything okay now?" Kazumi asked worriedly, and he nodded, smiling in reassurance.

"Don't worry about the others," he assured her confidently, "they know how to take care of themselves. After all, they've been training for this all their lives. That said, don't do something stupid and risk your own, got it?"

She nodded, smiling.

Luciano's smile dropped a little. "Kazumi," he began hesitantly, "from our conversation earlier, look, I understand that after three years you probably don't love me the way you used to. I don't want to just tell you not to be in love with Takashi Morinozuka, because sadly Love doesn't work that way. You can't just tell it to stop. I'd know…" Pain crept its way into his eyes and his smile, and she knew that he was talking about her. "But all I'm asking you is just to _try_."

"I understand," Kazumi murmured. "Thank you, Luciano. I promise I'll do my best."

Sadly, neither of them knew just how quickly she'd break that promise.

Luciano and Kazumi reached their classroom, and the moment Kazumi's eyes fell upon Takashi Morinozuka, she felt a pulsing desire rush through her. A soft gasp escaped her lips as the powerful feelings echoed, practically shaking her to her core.

"Something wrong, Kazumi?" Luciano asked casually.

She shook her head, holding her breath for a moment. "I-I'm okay…" she assured him.

Oh, if only she knew how quickly things would spiral out of control…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finally classes were over for the day, and Kazumi had found that it took all of her willpower just even to keep her eyes of Takashi Morinozuka the entire time. Now she was able to move freely.

"Kazumi, ready to go home?" Luciano asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm going to try a change of pace today," she proclaimed, "I'm going to try going to the Host Club."

"Eh?!" Chika gasped, "You're going _there_?!"

"Well, it _should_ be okay, because Kyouya is there pretty much running the place," Takumi said quietly.

Kazuma scoffed. "I'll patrol around the grounds then. I'm not interested in observing a bunch of flirting vampires."

As he left, Kazumi frowned slightly. "I kinda wish that Kazuma would open up a little more… Are the rest of you coming with me?"

Takumi shook his head before offering a slight bow. "I will accompany Kazuma and patrol around the grounds."

"And I'm off on patrol duty around the city!" Chika agreed, raising his hand. "Looks just it's just you and Luciano, Kazumi!"

She smiled. "Sure," she agreed, almost monotonously, but it went undetected by her guardians.

After the rest of them left, the pair went up to Music Room 3 and Luciano stopped at the door.

"I'll wait here by the door," he told her. "It would be kind of weird for a guy to step into a host club, but take your time, alright? It's your birthday, after all."

Kazumi offered a gentle smile. "Thanks, Luciano."

She inhaled deeply before pushing open the double doors, rose petals drifting out.

"_Welcome, Princess."_

_Wow…_ Luciano thought as he glanced in while Kazumi entered. _Kyouya really outdoes himself with the planning of these things… then again… I'm guessing that Suoh is probably the one behind the greeting…_

The doors closed behind Kazumi a few steps after she entered.

"Welcome, Shirozaki-hime," Kyouya greeted with a bow.

She smiled. "Thank you," she responded automatically.

Then her gaze fell upon _him_… the tall, stoic, Prince of Darkness… and immediately she lost control as she gave way to her emotions, and in six successive steps, was in front of him.

"Mori…" she rasped, almost longingly, and the next thing Takashi Morinozuka realized was that a pair of soft lips was pressed against his.

_Kazumi was kissing him_.

"…_EH?!_"

Everyone else was shocked by this sudden passionate action. But unbeknownst to all, the love spell placed upon Kazumi had transferred to the Vampire Prince as well…

_SLAM!_ Without warning the double doors to the third music room opened and Luciano walked in before freezing at the sight of what he saw before him.

"K-Kazumi?"

* * *

**I think it would be kind of bad to leave it on a cliffhanger like this… *blink blink* so… why did I do that? Errr… hopefully it will be an incentive for me to keep on going and NOT leave it hanging for months-years without resolution… that would be, well… bad. -_-"**

**ANYWAY, I hope you liked this chapter! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
